Blurryface
by shyhinata144
Summary: A collection of one-shots that in some form have to do with Rukia. There will be 14 chapters will upload 1 a day for the next 2 weeks. Hope y'all enjoy them!
1. HeavyDirtySoul

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

 **HeavyDirtySoul**

* * *

Everything felt so surreal. He could see everything that was going on, but he had no control over his body. _'Is this real?'_ he asked but no actual words came out of his mouth, yet he could hear his question echo around him. _'It's like there's an infestation in my mind's imagination.'_

Suddenly there was a chilling laugh. "This is not your imagination, this is happening. That is **YOU** out there fighting your comrades."

 _'You're lying! I would never attack my friends!'_

Again the chilling laugh filtered around him, "Is that just your attempt to make the voices stop? Deny it all you want. But that is **YOU** out there. Can't you just hear that doe-eyed girl shouting _'Kaien-dono, Kaien-dono,'_ she must really love you," the voice mocked.

 _'Dammit Kuchiki! Why did you come back? Just run! The Captain will figure something out! Don't die because of me! Not you too!'_

"You insult me! There is no way we can be separated. Your so called Captain can do nothing for you. You belong to me!"

As the voice spoke, he saw from the inside as the Captain coughed, his illness taking over. The Kaien outside was now aiming for Rukia. _'Rukia! NOOO! Please run...the Captain...he can...can you save, can you save my heavy dirty soul?'_

"Did you not hear me? There's no way they can save you! You're body belongs to me! And I think it will look so much lovelier with it drenched in that girl's blood."

The outside Kaien was about to attack Rukia, _'Nah, I didn't understand a thing you said,'_ Kaien replied as he was momentarily able to take control of his body, as he landed on Rukia's blade. Finally having control of his body he said with a smile "Thank you Kuchiki, because of you I can leave my heart here, with you."


	2. Stressed Out

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Stressed Out**

* * *

Rukia stood in the barracks of squad 13. She was officially part of the Gotei 13. She let out a deep sigh and thought _'I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink...,'_ she looked around the barracks to see all her comrades looking at her with insincere smiles simply because she was a Kuchiki. _'But now I'm insecure and I care what people think.'_ She couldn't take it, it was suffocating, so instead Rukia decided to go sit by the pond and enjoy some fresh air. Rukia once again let out a heavy sigh, "Things were so much easier when we were younger," she said aloud as she threw a rock into the pond.

"Why do you say that?" asked a male voice

"Aahh! Kaien-dono!" Rukia shouted in surprise.

"You don't have to greet me like that everytime. One of these days you're gonna hurt my feelings Kuchiki," teased Kaien.

"Sorry."

"So what was easier?"

"Everything...I didn't have to worry about people's ulterior motives, I didn't have to worry about upholding the family name. I was...happy...with my friends, with Renji," she let out a chuckle, "We were so oblivious to things. We used to play pretend, give each other different names, we would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far. We used to dream of outer space, but now they're laughing at our face."

"They're laughing? Who?" questioned Kaien.

"Everyone. They think less of us because we are from Inuzuri. But we'll prove them wrong," Rukia finished as she clenched her hands in anger. Kaien simply gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, indicating he was there for her.


	3. Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Ride**

* * *

Ichigo was laying there on the ground, bleeding out from the wound caused by Rukia's brother, Byakuya. Ichigo knew he had to find a way to get up, to go after Rukia, but his body barely had any strength left. _'I guess this is where I'm gonna die. Never thought it would end like this...I know I've thought about the end just way too much, but it was fun to fantasize...and now I'm at the end,'_ he thought. "Bitch..." he said fondly, "I always knew I'd die for you...we have a list of people that we would take a bullet for them, and you were at the top of my list," he added with a sad smile. "...Just please don't cry..." he whispered as unconsciousness took over.

* * *

Ichigo jerked awake and felt immense pain as he did. "Kurosaki-san, don't move around so much or your wounds will reopen," warned Kisuke. "You can't save Kuchiki-san if you're bleeding all over the place.

"How can I save Rukia? She left!"

"I may know of a way to get there, but I need to train you so that you actually have a chance in rescuing her."

"I'll do anything!" Ichigo said with determination. _'I'd gladly die for you, I'd live for you, and that's hard to do...but for you, I'm willing to do anything.'_


	4. Fairly Local

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Fairly Local**

* * *

Rukia sat at Ichigo's desk, with a pencil in hand and a sheet of paper on the desk. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. _'With what happened with the Menos Grande, it is only a matter of time before the Soul Society finds out about_ _ **him**_ _.'_ Rukia opened her eyes and said, "I truly am evil to the core."

She couldn't help but recall how she fled the battle while Kaien's body was invaded by a hollow. "What I shouldn't do I will. They say I'm emotional" Rukia whispered as her grip on the pencil tightened. "What I wanna save I'll kill," she choked as she closed her eyes and soon the image of Kaien being pierced by her blade crossed her mind. _'I wanted to save him, but I was too much of a coward. And in the end I was only able to save myself...But is that who I truly am? A coward? I truly don't have a chance.'_ Then the image of Kaien changed, and before her lay a bleeding Ichigo. Rukia's eyes snapped open at the horrible image her mind had conjured. _'I'm not evil to the core! What I shouldn't do I will fight!'_ With new determination Rukia wrote her letter to Ichigo. Once she was done with the letter, she tied up Kon and left before Ichigo came back.

* * *

As Rukia left the Kurosaki residence she couldn't help but remember the times she spent in the world of the living with Ichigo and her classmates. _'Love, romance...feelings of attachment, affection, friendship...and then there's jealousy...none of them are necessary emotions for a soul reaper!...I know I'm emotional...'_ Rukia thought to herself before saying, "I may have stayed too long in this world."

As those words left her mouth she heard, "Yes! You're quite right! But then because you stayed too long, you got to live a little longer than you would have!" There stood Renji, he then leapt down and swung his sword in front of Rukia. He then proceeded to ask about the human that stole Rukia's powers. _'What I wanna save I will try! I know who I truly am! I truly do have a chance!'_ and with that Rukia made up her mind. She would protect Ichigo at all costs.


	5. Tear In My Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Tear In My Heart**

* * *

Ichigo was in bed looking up at his ceiling. Remembering how he used to be such a punk when he was younger, getting in to fights just because he could. After the death of his mother fighting was the closest thing to making him feel human. _'Sometimes you gotta bleed to know that you're alive and have a soul,'_ he let out a soft chuckle _'It sounds stupid but it's true.'_

Then he felt Rukia stir beside him and his smile softened as he watched her sleeping form. _'But it takes someone to come around to show you how.'_

* * *

"You idiot!" yelled Rukia. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop getting into fights?!"

"And how many times do I have to tell you to stop jumping in?!" yelled an equally angry Ichigo.

"Well, if you would li-" Rukia was cut off as Ichigo touched her now swollen lip.

Ichigo felt his heart clench at the cuts and bruises Rukia had on her. _'I've never felt this way before. So why with you? It's like there's a tear in my heart,'_ he thought.

Rukia couldn't decipher the strange look Ichigo was giving her. "I'm fine," she said as she moved Ichigo's hand from her lips and gently held his hand in her smaller hand.

Ichigo felt his heart pounding as Rukia held his hand. _'I'm alive...She's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire,'_ he thought as his body started to heat up due to Rukia's small gesture.

"Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"You're the tear in my heart."

"Wh-?" Rukia began but was cut off as Ichigo gave her a kiss to the lips. Rukia was surprised by the kiss but quickly kissed back.

 _'Take me higher than I've ever been,'_ Ichigo thought as he felt like he was in heaven.

* * *

Ichigo smiled as he recalled his and Rukia's first kiss. Once again, Rukia stirred in her sleep, causing her to inch closer to Ichigo and place her hand over his heart. _'My heart is my armor,'_ he then placed his hand over Rukia's much smaller hand and thought, _'Yeah, she's the tear in my heart...She's a carver, she's butcher with a smile...'_ Ichigo then gave Rukia a kiss on the forehead and closed his eyes. _'Cut me farther, than I've ever been.'_


	6. Lane Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

* * *

 **Lane Boy**

* * *

Rukia was currently glaring at her two best friends. "I hate you two!" She said. Ichigo and Renji looked at each other and simply grinned. "Why do I always get in trouble for your stupidity," she complained as they sat through detention.

Renji shrugged and replied, "It's not our fault. They're always saying stay in your lane boy."

"But we go where we want to," interjected Ichigo.

Rukia huffed, "Of course they're going to tell you what to do, they're our teachers!"

"You don't understand," Renji and Ichigo said in unison. In their teachers eyes, Rukia was a good girl, but they didn't understand how she could associate herself with some hoodlums like Renji and Ichigo. At least they were treated like hoodlums because of their bright colored hair, and Renji looked intimidating due to his several tattoos.

"Why can't you guys just stay out of fights?" Rukia asked more somberly "...If I keep getting into trouble because of you two, Nii-sama won't let me hangout with you anymore."

"Because..." was Renji's simple reply.

"Because why?" questioned Rukia.

"Because if you get in between someone I love and me, you're gonna feel the heat of my cavalry," answered Ichigo and Renji nodded in agreement.

"...I see..." was Rukia's response as she let the answer sink in. Then after a few minutes she teased, "That line sounds a little too perfect. Were you rehearsing that?" That caused Renji to laugh out loud.

"Shhhh! No talking!" was the response the trio got from the teacher that was quote unquote watching them.

"Rukia, don't trust a perfect person," teased Renji.

Rukia rolled her eyes and said, "Pu-lease, Ichigo is **far** from perfect."

"I can kick both of your asses right now!" threatened Ichigo as he glared at the two.

"Shut up! Or you're gonna get us in even more trouble," commented Rukia.

Renji then took on a serious look and said, "Rukia just know they're gonna keep telling us to stay in our lane, but we're gonna keep going where we want to."

"You sure you can keep up with us?" questioned Ichigo.

"I know a thing or two about pain and darkness, this is nothing," replied Rukia.

"So little Miss Perfect knows a thing or two huh?" questioned Ichigo.

"Remember don't trust a perfect person," Rukia said with a smirk. Causing Ichigo and Renji to grin in response. However, the smirk soon left Rukia's face. _'Don't trust a perfect person,'_ she thought as she clenched her hands. _'Ichigo, Renji...don't trust me...'_ she thought to herself.


	7. The Judge

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

 **The Judge**

* * *

It was execution time, Rukia stood there on Soukyoku Hill. She recalled the hard, but good life that she lived. _'Renji befriended me,Nii-sama took me in, Kaien-dono guided me, and...Ichigo tried to save...Things could have been different, but I found my way, right time, wrong place.'_ A tear escaped Rukia's eyes, _'I pled my case...my friends will be spared, and that's all that matters.'_ There was a smile on Rukia's face knowing her friends would be safe, she was ready to die. But to everyone's surprise Ichigo was there to stop the execution. Rukia looked at him in fear, fear that he would die, because there was no way Ichigo could make it out alive, not with so many Captains and Vice-captains in one area. A chill ran down her spine. _'Ichigo, your death will be another sin I will have to atone for...I will once again be known as the ice queen. I know my soul's freezing. Hell's hot for good reason, so please, let them take me!'_ She thought as she yelled at Ichigo for his stupidity.


	8. Doubt

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Doubt**

* * *

Ichigo was gasping as his Arrancar mask crumbled. He looked around the battlefield and saw Rukia running towards Renji. He couldn't help but glare at Renji and wish Rukia was running towards him instead. Ichigo shook his head at these crazy thoughts. _**'Scared of your own image? Scared of your own immaturity?'**_ laughed the hollow inside Ichigo's soul. Ichigo wouldn't give in to the hollow's taunts, not this time. The hollow laughed once again, _**'Fear might be the death of you, fear leads to anxiety.'**_

Ichigo clutched at his aching head. "Ichigo!" he heard Rukia yell as she and Renji were quickly by his side. "Are you okay?" asked Rukia.

Ichigo didn't know how to respond. He merely looked down at the ground and mumbled, "Don't know what's inside of me."

"We're going to get Inoue," Rukia said as she and Renji ran to find the ginger haired girl.

As Ichigo was drifting into unconsciousness, he thought, _'Don't forget about me...'_ as his eyes were closing he couldn't help but notice how Rukia and Renji refused to leave each other. _'Don't forget about me...'_

* * *

When Ichigo regained consciousness he was in his room. "It's about time you woke up sleeping beauty," joked Rukia.

Ichigo gave Rukia one of his rare smiles as he sat up, however, that smile was quickly replaced with a frown as he saw there was another guest in the room. "Renji."

"How ya feelin'?"

"It's not as bad as it looks," Ichigo said as he shrugged, but he couldn't help but wince at the pain he felt as he shrugged.

"Liar," was Rukia's response. She then looked to Renji and said, "Renji go get Ichigo something to eat."

"Why me? You've lived here longer, you know where everything is, so you gotta come with."

Rukia let out a sigh and said, "Fine...Ichigo is there anything in particular you feel like having?"

Ichigo was eyeing them suspiciously before answering with, "I'm fine with whatever."

"We'll be back in a bit," Rukia said as she and Renji left.

* * *

After Renji and Rukia left, Ichigo couldn't help but doubt that they're relationship was simply platonic. _**'Oh, King, if you need help taking care of the pineapple with the stupid eyebrows I can easily take care of that for you,'**_ laughed the hollow.

Ichigo clutched at his head and shook his head no. He started gasping to try and regain control of himself. "I'm not sure...not sure if I can see this ever stopping."

 _ **'See what stopping?'**_ asked the hollow.

"Shaking hands with the dark parts of my thoughts," answered Ichigo causing the hollow to laugh.

Just as Ichigo felt himself slipping. In walked Rukia with Renji behind her. Rukia noticed the distressed look Ichigo had and asked, "Are you okay?" she then placed her hand on Ichigo's forehead.

With that simple gesture, Ichigo felt his heart begin to settle. _'Even when I doubt you, I'm no good without you. You're all that I've got.'_ he thought as he leaned in to her hand.


	9. Polarize

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any its characters.

* * *

 **Polarize**

* * *

The Quincy War was looming. Rukia knew war was inevitable, she wasn't afraid. She had been training diligently so that she wouldn't have to rely on Ichigo, Renji, or Byakuya. It would be her strength and her strength alone that would guarantee her safe return. But still there was an unease in her that constantly left her feeling nervous. Rukia let out a shaky breath as she thought _' My friends and I, we have a lot of problems...There are so many days where I wish I hadn't met Ichigo, that way none of them would've gotten involved in this...'_ Rukia then let out a sad chuckle, _'But you're a fool that has a knack for getting into stupid situations, I'm sure you would have still ended up fighting for everyone... Sometimes I wonder if you and I were destined to live hard lives. To be honest, I just wanted to be a better adversary to the evil I have done...but...'_

"...Ichigo..." Rukia whispered as she shut her eyes. _'Don't die!'_ she wished with all her heart as tears escaped.

* * *

 _ **This was probably the hardest chapter for me to write, even though this is probably my favorite song from this album. Hope it was still decent. Please R &R. Til Next Time!**_


	10. We Don't Believe What's On TV

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

 **We Don't Believe What's On TV**

* * *

Ichigo watched as Rukia's cheeks got a nice tint of red as she talked to his cousin, Kaien. And that shameless Kaien continued to flirt with Rukia. Ichigo's scowl deepened as he saw the two interact.

After a few minutes Kaien gave his farewell and left Ichigo and Rukia alone. Rukia immediately noticed Ichigo's sour mood. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Ichigo knew that Rukia wouldn't accept _'nothing'_ as an answer so he replied with, "Just thinking."

"About?"

"How we've all learned to kill our dreams"

"That's pretty depressing. Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"Look, I..." Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes, he wanted to confess his true feelings to her, but Rukia was similar to him, and when they were confused, they tended to run from things, and Ichigo couldn't take Rukia running from him. So he settled for, "...I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here."

Rukia didn't understand where Ichigo was coming from but she could feel him dealing with some sort of internal struggle. She took Ichigo's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze as she said, "I'll always be here for you Ichigo. You are an idiot, but I'll make sure you don't fail. Because if you fail, then I fail too."

"Rukia?"

"Yeah?" she questioned and then without warning Ichigo leaned in and gave Rukia a kiss. The kiss was only a few seconds but it left Rukia stunned.

Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle at her startled expression, she looked too cute. "I just wanna know what's on your mind."

"I...uh...you...we..."

"Never mind it's fine you don't need to say anything right now." Ichigo said as he got ready to leave. "Y'know I used to say I wanna die before I'm old. But because of you I might think twice." And with that Ichigo left Rukia.

Still in a stupor Rukia touched her lips and watched Ichigo walk away.


	11. Message Man

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

* * *

 **Message Man**

* * *

Rukia sat there with a far away look on her face. Ichigo sat there and watched her, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore so he asked, "Whatcha thinkin' bout midget?"

Rukia turned towards Ichigo and for a quick second she saw Kaien's smiling face. "How a loser hides behind a mask of my disguise," she replied as she turned away from him.

"What the fuck does that mean? I know you're oblivious to how some things work here, but that doesn't make you a loser."

Rukia shook her head, indicating Ichigo didn't understand. "You don't know what I've done."

It's true, Ichigo didn't understand where Rukia was coming from. But he did know he hated that lost look on Rukia's face. "We've all done things we're not proud of or wish we could change certain events in our life, but that doesn't make you a bad person."

"It's quite endearing how naïve you are."

Ichigo frowned at the comment, "Don't go acting all wise just because you're like a thousand years older than me."

Rukia couldn't help but giggle at that. Suddenly with determination she stood and said, "Release me from the present." She then took Ichigo's hand in hers and exclaimed, "Let's go!"

"Go where?" asked a now confused Ichigo.

"It doesn't matter! Let's just go!"

Ichigo still didn't know what was going on through Rukia's head, but she was smiling again and he would do anything to keep her smiling. "OK! Let's go!" Ichigo then led the pair as he started walking.

Rukia smiled as she followed Ichigo, her hand still in his. _'I'm wanted and on the run, so I'm taking this moment to live in the future.'_


	12. Hometown

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Hometown**

* * *

It was a quiet afternoon in the Abarai household as the family sat in their living room. Rukia catching up on some documents, Renji was reading a book, and Ichika was catching up on her studies from the academy. "Mom? Dad? What was your past like?"

Both Renji and Rukia looked at her with questioning looks. "Whatd'ya mean?" asked Renji.

"Well right now we're learning about Seireitei's history. And I just realized you two never talk about where you grew up, what kind of things you did for fun, or anything like that," answered Ichika.

"You don't wanna know about where we grew up," was Renji's simple reply.

"But why?" asked Ichika.

"Because where we're from there's no sun. Our hometown's in the dark. Where we're from we're no one," was Rukia's reply.

"...?" Ichika didn't understand. _'How can there be no sun? In the dark?More importantly how are they considered no one? Mom is captain and dad is a vice-captain of the Seireitei.'_

Reading Ichika's confused expression, Rukia asked, "Would you like to see what we mean?"

Ichika smiled and nodded her head yes. "Just know it ain't pretty," warned Renji.

"I can handle it!" was Ichika's determined response.

* * *

After a while, the family arrived to the 78th district of Rukongai, also known as Inuzuri. They walked around and Ichika couldn't believe this is where her parents had grown up. She could only see sadness, poverty, hatred, and ugliness around them. "Your hometown's in the dark," Ichika said as she'd seen enough.


	13. Not Today

Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach or any of the characters.

* * *

 **Not Today**

* * *

It's been months since the final battle with Aizen and Ichigo hadn't heard anything from Rukia since she left. She teased him and said that she would still be able to see him, even though he wouldn't be able to see her. _'Have you come to see me?'_ he wondered. Ichigo then shook his head, _'You are out of my mind, you aren't seeing my side... when I tried to mention us, you simply thought I was being delusional. You thought my feelings were misguided because of my age. Heard your voice, "there's no choice", you said to me. The next time I brought it up, heard you say, "not today."'_ Ichigo let out a deep sigh. _'No more thinking about her. I stopped thinking about Rukia a long time ago! Who am I kidding? I'm out of my mind, I'm not seeing things right. I waste all this time trying to run from you.'_ "But I'm out of my mind" Ichigo said as he looked at the empty closet that Rukia once inhabited.


	14. Goner

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters

* * *

 **Goner**

* * *

Renji couldn't believe it. He lost! And worse yet, to the ryoka that stole Rukia's powers, the one Rukia was being executed for! Renji could feel the blood leaving his body, could feel his conscience wearing thin. "I guess this is it...I'm a goner..." he let out a bitter chuckle, "I'm still that stray howling at the stars..." Renji couldn't help but remember how alive Rukia looked when he mentioned the news of a ryoka with orange hair. "Don't you understand I want to be known by you. I want to be known by you, and only you!" Renji tried to get up, but no matter how hard he tried to stand his body was screaming no. _'Though I'm weak and beaten down, I'll slip away into this sound, the ghost of you is close to me...'_ Renji let a strangled gasp "Rukia...don't let me be gone...don't let me..."

* * *

 _ **So these are all my one-shots inspired by the album Blurryface by Twenty One Pilots (I have been obsessed with them for like EVER!) Anyways I might have thrown in a few lyrics from some of their older songs but focused more on their current album because I felt that people might now more of their newer songs. So please let me know what you thought. And if you are TOP fans maybe you can let me know if I did a good job incorporating the lyrics with the theme. Not gonna lie some of the songs gave me a bit of trouble. So like always please R &R. **_  
_**'Til Next Time!**_


End file.
